Exhausting Love
by jillykinss
Summary: Hinata's being forced to marry the Daimyo's son by Hiashi! But she won't let that come between the love she and Naruto share. And you know Naruto won't stand for this either. So he...[one shot NaruHina]


I know I should be updating "From The Aisle To The Hospital" BUT I COULDN'T RESIST WRITING THIS.

So don't get mad please. I'll update the other story as soon as possible!

This is a NaruHina oneshot. Nothing bad, just some anger and then fluff. Nothing too hardcore.

Disclaimer: No I don't own Sasu- Oh I mean Naruto…XD

* * *

'If your life doesn't have a happy ending then that means life isn't over yet.'

XXXX

In the quiet village of Konoha, a girl was training…furiously. She was at her training ground, violently punching one of many logs implanted in the ground, with her graceful style of gentle-fist.

Her beautiful violet hair hung around her, with her bangs sticking to her face with a light sheen of sweat. Her eyes, white and vibrant, were squinted, with little veins around the edges, as she had her Byakugan activated. She was wearing her regular outfit, consisting of a violet sweater, and black Capri pants.

As she destroyed, yet another log, she couldn't help but think of how irrational her life was. She couldn't help but think of how unfair it was.

_Stupid Clan…Stupid heir…Stupid… Stupid… _she thought as she destroyed another log. Poor logs…

_Flashback_

_Earlier, she had woken up to a bright and sunny day. She smiled warmly, as she got up and did her morning routine. Somehow, she thought today would be a good day._

_Oh, but how wrong was she._

_As soon as she entered the dining hall, she immediately regretted going there._

"_Hinata," her father's voice boomed._

"_Yes father?" she whimpered her habit of stuttering long-forgotten, as she sat in a chair._

"_Tonight at seven, the Daimyo and his son will be joining us for dinner. I expect you to be prompt and orderly. You must make an impression, for the future of the clan relies on it,"_

Okay_, she thought._

"_Yes father, but why?"_

_He looked at her, with an emotionless face. "You are to be married to his son," _

_WHAT?_

_Married?_

_In her mind, she felt as if she would break down completely. Tears welled up in her eyes, as she blinked to keep them from falling._

"_Wha-"_

"_Hinata, you will not object. You are going to do this. I will not allow you to waste your time 'playing ninja', or flitting around with that 'demon boy'. You are weak. Therefore, you are to be married to him. There is no turning away from your fate," _

"_N-No..." she mumbled._

"_What!?" Hiashi growled._

_Hinata stood up from the table, her hands placed on the edge. "I will not marry him! I won't! I can't marry someone I don't love! I don't even know him!"_

_Her father stood up and slammed his hand on the table. "You will marry him. For the sake of the clan, you will! You are not strong enough to support yourself! There is no way you would become heir of the clan. You're a disgrace! This discussion is over!"_

_With chakra sent to her hand, she punched the table, and smirked at the satisfying crack that she heard. Her tears were falling freely now, and she didn't care. With that, she ran off, not bothering to eat._

_End Flashback_

She screamed as she whammed, yet another log. Tiredly, her hands fell to her sides. She stared up at the sky, blue, with the color of sadness. She was panting, with tears in her eyes.

But she smiled.

She smiled, because in her mind, a picture of the one she loved showed up. She imagined Naruto's bright smile, his bright eyes, and his happy aura. She liked him since they were genin, at age twelve, but now, at age nineteen, she loved him.

And he loved her back.

It was a simple romance. H asked her out one day to ramen, and after that, they became closer. Soon after, they dated, and now they were together.

And nothing would tear them apart.

Not even her father's horrible request.

XXXX

Naruto woke up, and poked his head out from under his covers. He sat up, and scratched his head, full of bed hair. Yawning, he went to the bathroom and performed his morning routine.

As he sat in his kitchen, eating a cup of instant ramen, he couldn't help but think of the last time he saw his girlfriend, Hinata. He had been away on a mission for a week, and since then, he hadn't seen her.

All these thoughts led to his gaze resting on the little black box on the kitchen counter.

He smiled as he put it in his pocket, and ran out of his apartment.

_I wonder where she would be…_he thought, _probably training, or something._

**Then you should challenge her to spar, and afterwards, pop the question, **the Nine-tailed spirit said.

_But isn't that not…romantic enough?_

**And treating her to ramen, again for the umpteenth time is?**

_Well…ummm…_

**Exactly. Why don't you just take to somewhere other than Ichiraku?**

_Well…I…Uh…_

**Wait! Lemme guess…You blew off all your money on ramen, right?**

_Ehehehehe……yea, kind of…_

**You're an idiot, you that right?**

_Che…I'll figure something out! Believe IT!_

XXXX

Again, Hinata destroyed yet another log. HEY! It was a good way to blow off anger, okay? Sheesh.

She could feel herself getting more vicious, but at the same time, she felt her stamina slowly dissolve.

She already had her Byakugan off, for her lack of chakra, but that didn't stop her from inflicting massacre upon every tree or non-living thing she found.

At once, she stopped. She looked around and noticed that everything around her was demolished. Everything. From the trees, to some rocks, to even the ground that was full of craters.

It all faced her so-very suppressed anger.

In an instant, she felt herself get dizzy. Her body became weak, and she struggled to keep her mind intact.

_Crap, _she thought, _all this chakra exhaustion and hunger is getting to me…_

She didn't know that two people were in the clearing, one approaching her, the other well hidden.

She staggered, and when she finally fell, all she felt was an embrace, rather than the ground.

XXXX

He didn't know why she was so aggravated.

He didn't know why she demolished everything.

He couldn't even figure out why the heck she had such an angry look that could rival Sasuke's.

He didn't know. He was too rash like that. Just our favorite blond knucklehead.

But when she had fallen, he had to catch her. He looked at her face, covered with sweat, with her cheeks pink, and wiped away the hair that fallen over it. His fingers lightly caressed her cheek, in a lovingly way.

Instinctively, he pulled her closer, and pressed his lips to her forehead. Carrying her bridal style, he ran off and took her to his apartment.

Looks like his plan would have to wait.

XXXX

When Hinata awoke, she had an uncontrollable urge to eat. Without taking notice to her surroundings, she looked to the side and found a bowl of ramen awaiting her. Without thinking twice, she grabbed it and ate in such a Naruto-ish manner.

Setting the bowl back down on the night table, it had finally hit her.

Where was she?

She was lying on a bed, that's for sure, but where, exactly? The room looked so familiar, but she couldn't quite place her finger on it.

And then the bulge, underneath the covers next to her, moved.

She jumped off and noticed she was wearing her capri's, her tank top, and a black shirt that wasn't hers.

Getting into a fighting stance, the bulge sat up and revealed to her a massive bad case of blond bed-head.

"Hinata-chan? Why do you look like your ready to tear my head off?" Naruto asked, innocently.

Finally, everything clicked. Naruto must have found her in the training grounds, and brought her to his apartment.

She smiled, and shook her head. "Oh Naruto-kun!" she ran over to him and hugged him on the bed.

Naruto, in turn, wrapped his arms around her, and like before, held her close, his fingers caressing her hair.

"Hinata-chan?"

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"Why were you destroying every thing in the training grounds?"

In an instant, he felt her body tense up, and her hands balled up into fists. Hinata pulled away and didn't dare to look in his eyes.

"I…uh," she started.

He waited.

"I was angry at my father. He…" she trailed off.

Naruto, actually sensing her discomfort, placed his hand under her chin, and made her face him. "Hinata-chan. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I understand! Believe it!!!"

She tried to smile, but it never reached her eyes. She took his hand in hers and played with his fingers.

"Naruto-kun…My father…h-h-he," her voice broke and a few tears started falling, "he's m-making me m-marry the Daimyo's son…a-and I c-can't…b-because I-"

Abruptly, Naruto kissed her. It was only going to be a simple kiss, just so she could feel better, but their emotions got the netter of them. Hinata wrapped her arms around him, and Naruto wrapped his around her waist. It developed into a more passionate kiss, with them both lying on the bed, never breaking lip contact. By now, Hinata's tears were still falling, and when they broke apart she sobbed into his chest.

"I…love you Naruto-kun…" she said, after her sobs had subsided.

"Hinata-chan, I love you too, but…"

She sat up, still on top of his body, but with her hands on his chest, and said, "What is it?"

He pulled himself off, and got off the bed, pulling her with him. Hinata just stood there, dumbfounded.

"Hinata-chan, your not gonna marry that guy. Do you know why?" She shook her head.

He got down on one knee, and pulled out something from his pocket.

_Is he going to…?_ She thought.

"This is why. Hinata Hyuuga, will you join me in constantly eating ramen, and become my wife?"

She was speechless. Her tears had stopped, and she just stared at Naruto's huge grin.

And then she smiled. "Yes!"

Naruto's grin reached his ears, as he placed the stunning silver ring, with the prettily shaped diamond, on her left ring finger.

And when he stood up, Hinata was the one who initiated a passionate kiss. Her hands were around his neck, and one of her hands was gripping his shirt, as if to never let him go. Naruto returned the kiss with excitement, keeping a firm grip on her waist.

Soon they both lay down (again) never breaking lip contact, their fingers trailing along every line, finding out things their eyes couldn't tell them.

And in those brief seconds when their lips were free, Naruto whispered her name.

After many minutes of feverous kissing, they broke apart and laid on the bed, staring and smiling at each other.

"Naruto-kun? What time is it?"

He checked the clock and said, "7:34. Why?"

"I was supposed to be at the compound at seven. Oh well, looks like I'm _late…_"

Naruto grinned evilly. "Want to go make an unexpected entrance?"

She smiled back at him "Sure,"

XXXX

"Hiashi," the Daimyo growled, "I am tired of waiting! Where is your little weakling daughter?"

"I apologize. She _should _be here, but she's probably flitting around somewhere."

"Ugh," The Daimyo's son sighed, "I'm actually supposed to marry her? Thank goodness she's actually pretty…"

As if on cue, Hinata and an uninvited guest entered the dining room.

"Oh father, sorry I'm late, my _fiancé _and I were busy,"

"WHAT FIANCE?!" Hiashi boomed, or well shouted.

"That would be me! Naruto Uzumaki! Believe It!"

The Daimyo and his son were awestruck. Hiashi was fuming.

"Oh and by the way father, I'm here to have all my stuff moved out, and brought to _Naruto's _apartment, since I'll be moving out, and into his home,"

Hiashi was still fuming, but now redder. The Daimyo and his son had no idea what was going on.

"HEY!" The Daimyo's son shouted, "You can't marry her! I AM!"

"Sorry you, but she's with me, and I love her too much too let some weirdo take her away from me. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I won't let you mess that up! Hinata! We're going!!" He turned on his heel and walked out.

Hinata walked out with him, hand-in-hand, and with the other maid and butlers carrying her stuff out.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" (That was Hiashi….XD)

XXXX

Later that night, Naruto and Hinata lay in _their _bed, cuddling with each other. (NO THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING PERVS)

"Uzumaki-san…" Naruto whispered, smirking.

"Yes Naruto-kun?" she whispered back, giggling a light giggle.

Naruto caressed her face, and pecked her on the lips. "I love you so much Hinata-chan…I can't wait 'till were married,"

"Me too, Naruto-kun, me too," She smiled, and then kissed him with all the passion she could muster.

Lets's just say that they didn't go to bed _right _away…

'If your life doesn't have a happy ending then that means life isn't over yet.'

DUH

* * *

**POLISHED**!! YAY (I think…) 

So….Please Reiview! Liked it? Didn't like it? LET ME KNOW

Lol and if any suggestions to make it better….TELL ME!

XD Thank you!

_XoXoXoXo SakuraUchiha14 _


End file.
